


I'm kinda hoping for forever(I want your love in every flavor)

by Bulma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma
Summary: Jeno.”“Yes, Haechan?”“Your brother is hot.”“Umm, ok?”“So I’m going to seduce him.”orthe 3 times Haechan tried seducing his best friend's brother and the 1 time he succeeded.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	I'm kinda hoping for forever(I want your love in every flavor)

**Author's Note:**

> Hie. This is basically how Jehyun and Haechan got together. This story is linked to my Nomin fic, "One Last time". It's not really necessary to read it first but if you really want a deeper understanding then you may read that one first. 
> 
> This story is also available as an extra in my "one last time" story. Enjoy
> 
> Oh, if anyone is interested, here's the link to one last time https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498315/chapters/62646811

They were having their traditional Sunday dinner with his best friend’s family which of course meant that Jaehyun was there too. Haechan couldn’t help but admire how the older boy’s eyes crinkled when he laughed, emphasizing those beautiful dimples he wished to poke and kiss. How he got so passionate when he was debating, something he had inherited from his father, Minho. _Am I staring too much?_ He couldn’t help but ask himself. Whenever he decided to go back to his food, he would catch sight of Jaehyun and fall back into the whirlpool. He resorted to just side-eyeing him, relieved no one had noticed his actions. He almost jumped as he felt an elbow nudge his side, hard. He turned to glare at his best friend who was sitting beside him. Jeno only cleared his throat in response and he looked up to see everyone staring at him in concern, including his crush.

“Haechan, love, is everything ok?” his carrier father, Sehun asked. His other father, Jongin reached over to place the back of his palm to his son’s forehead.

“Dad, I’m fine I promise,” he whined cutely. They all looked at him skeptically, “Haechanie, we can cut the dinner short, we don’t mind,” Minho reassured him, everyone nodded at this making Haechan huff.

“Guys, please. I just got lost in my head.” Gosh, why did he say that? He saw Taemin and Sehun look at each other, a look of realization on their faces, before they turned to him, giving him discreet winks. Oh no! Maybe he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. Just then, Jaehyun reached over and placed a sushi roll in his plate. Haechan looked at him in question but the other just smiled softly. The sun-kissed boy looked down in his plate, well that was the only way to hide his redder than tomato face. He swore he could hear Taemin and Sehun stifle their giggles. This was going to be a long night.

****

Haechan had always been in love with the taller boy, he thinks. It was just that all those years he only saw it as brotherly love. In fact it was brotherly love which developed into more. The older boy had always been there for him, being that big brother he never had – Jeno was more like a twin to him. He was only 15 and he knew Jaehyun was the only guy he wanted in his life. The only problem was he wasn’t the only one who had these thoughts. He didn’t blame Jaehyun, after all it wasn’t his fault that he had a great sinful body, otherworldly looks and a very kind character – a literal full package. It was no shock that the hottest female senior, by the school’s vote, wanted him too.

Yang Yang had delivered the above news one sunny Tuesday afternoon as they had lunch. He had come running to their table, telling Jeno the information who had only shrugged. He looked thoughtfully at the sun-kissed boy, “I have a theory. Wanna hear it?”

“Oh yes, after you’re done making heart eyes at Na Jaemin,” Haechan teased. Jeno ignored his blush and lightly smacked his best friend’s arm, “As I was saying, I have a theory,”

“Yes yes Jeno, let’s hear it,”

“You’re in love with my brother, aren’t you?” Haechan almost choked on his drink.

“Where is this coming from? No, I’m not love with Jaehyun-hyung. Wouldn’t that be too weird, I mean he’s your brother and he’s like mine too in many ways,” he was speaking so fast, he was almost sure Jeno wouldn’t hear anything.

Jeno hummed in response. “If you say so,” then he went back to his food. Haechan sighed in relief; he was scared his friend would be awkward with him and all that. They were quiet for a moment until Jeno softly nudged him.

“I don’t mind,” he said gently. The younger boy had never been more glad to have him as a best friend.

*****

“Jessica Kim might make her move soon,” Dejun had informed them some days later. There was no way Haechan was going to let it happen, over his dead body. He was going to fight for his man and no one was going to stop him. He was in his best friend’s kitchen.

“Should I beat someone today?” he jumped in surprise (he was doing that a lot lately, don’t mind him, please) as he turned to face the object of his thoughts, and well, heart.

“Why – why are you saying that hyung?” he couldn’t help but stutter, making the older chuckle slightly. “I don’t know, you had this intense determined look on your baby face. I thought someone gad bullied you or something.”

“Oh please, how could someone bully me when they know you and the hyungs are so overprotective of Jeno and I, plus you know I can beat their asses myself.” He retorted sassily as he tried ignoring the way Jaehyun had said baby and tried imagining the older calling him that.

“Well I’m glad. I saw these candies and I thought of you, here.” He handed the younger the pack of assorted candies. Haechan squealed in delight, honestly, can this man get anymore perfect? “Thank you so much hyung. How did you know I ran out of mine?”

The older chuckled nonchalantly, “Lucky guess. I’m late for my group study session.” He reached over to ruffle the shorter boy’s hair. _I want a kiss,_ Haechan almost whined out. “Bye. Greet the hyungs for me.”

“Will do so. Bye Haechanie.” As soon as he heard the front door shut, he groaned and banged his head softly on the kitchen counter. “Gosh, I’m so whipped,”

“That you’re my friend.” Honestly, when had Jeno come down, or was he watching the whole thing? Haechan was about to ask when his phone rang. His father was calling him, probably to ask him about what he wants for dinner.

*****

So, how can a 15 year old get someone a few years older to notice him? There were a few hindrances in his way:

  1. Jaehyun literally treated him like a younger brother
  2. He saw him as a baby
  3. There were many older and cooler people who were in Jaehyun’s league that wanted him, take Jessica for example
  4. Jaehyun was friends with Jessica which might make it easier for her to ask him out



This is why he had to find a very good way to get Jaehyun to love him non-platonically.

“Earth to Haechan. Really!! What are you actually thinking about?” a concerned Jeno asked his best friend who had been zoning out for the past 10 minutes. They had been working on their home work in the shorter boy’s house when this happened.

“Jeno.”

“Yes, Haechan?”

“Your brother is hot.”

“Umm, ok?”

“So I’m going to seduce him.”

Jeno almost choked on his drink. “You’re gonna give me heart problems one day, I swear. If that’s your plan then be my guest but just don’t involve me in your crazy antics.”

Haechan jumped around in delight then pecked Jeno’s cheek, who pushed him away. “Thank you thank you best friend. So what do you think I should do first?

“Did you even listen to what I said earlier?”

****

**1**

They were given a dance project and were told to pick a partner. Of course Jeno and Haechan picked each other, they were a double threat – after all, they were the sons of the best dancers that ever graced their school.

“So I’m thinking we should practice at your house,” Haechan proposed with a twinkle in his eyes, Jeno chuckled. “Don’t tell me you want Jaehyun hyung to see you dancing.” They started walking to the library.

“Well, yeah. That’s mission number 1.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Jeno shook his head fondly. “I’m in love, Jeno sweetie, and you of all people should understand me.” The taller boy, cleared his throat warningly, Na Jaemin was standing near the entrance with his best friend, Huang Renjun, but not near enough that they were obliged to greet them.

“No, we’re not changing direction,” the sun-kissed boy whispered at the other and practically dragged him towards the building. Jeno took a deep breath and they entered the building, trying to ignore his crush’s presence. Hendery was waiting for them near the reception.

“Dude, Jaemin is looking at you, no no, don’t turn, he’ll know we’re talking about him.” Hendery whispered to Jeno and if Haechan was outside he would’ve laughed loudly at Jeno’s expression.

“Just ask him out already, I’m sure he won’t say no. I heard Lucas wants to ask him out.” The Chinese male continued. “I’ll think about it. I don’t think he likes me.” Haechan and Hendery were torn between beating their friend up and cooing in sympathy.

“You’ll never know unless you try, Jeno.” Haechan said softly. Said boy just shrugged, choosing not to answer. They chose a table and began studying. Of course the mission was still in the back of his mind.

****

“Ok, how about a sexy concept.” The living room was dimly lit, casting a comforting, almost romantic atmosphere. Haechan tried not to throw a glance at Jaehyun who was sitting at the far corner of the room, playing a game on his phone.

“Sexy, huh?” Jaehyun raised an eye brow.

“Yes, hyung, you don’t think I can pull it off?”

“Come on, Haechanie, he didn’t mean it like that. Fine, sexy concept it is.” Jeno browsed through the playlist, looking for a fitting song for their concept.

“But you’re babies.”

“Really hyung? We’re gonna prove you wrong, Jeno play something.” His friend raised an eye brow then chose a song which fit the mood. Haechan prepared himself and hoped the oldest boy in the room would finally notice him. “Ok, Haechanie you can do this.” He whispered to himself before becoming one with the slow sexy beat, swaying his hips sensually.

“Wow, where did you learn that?” Jeno clapped his hands.

“I don’t know. Just came from nowhere.” He snuck a glance at Jaehyun and almost whined when he saw the other still concentrating on his game. He turned to Jeno, who only shrugged.

Well, Mission 1 = Failed

****

It was as if fate was against him because after that day, Jaehyun and his friends had entered a science exhibition and were working on some sort of vaccine which they were sure would make them win. They did get their wish and even more than that as they caught the eye of one of the top scientists in the country, Dr Kwon Jiyong – the man was amazed by them and their project that he took them in on the spot. The following 3 years were spent by enhancing the vaccine and travelling all around the world to present their findings. Whilst the other students in their year started to go to university, Jaehyun and the guys didn’t need to as Dr Kwon had hired them full-time. Because of that, Jaehyun wasn’t always available and could only be seen for a few of their family dinners.

“Maybe it’s for the best, these 3 years gave you more time to be sexier,” Dejun reassured a pouty Haechan. Jeno only laughed loudly, “Please Dejun don’t give him ideas.” _Wait a minute, idea?_ Haechan’s mind supplied.

“Oh my God, thank you guys. Dejun, I need you to make me sexy and hot.” This caused his two friends to cough loudly and he patiently waited for them to stop before continuing. “As you both know, the love of my life is coming back from Russia in two days. We haven’t seen him in like 3 months so I need him to get the shock of his life. I can’t wait.”

Jeno and Dejun looked at each other and just shook their heads. This was going to be a long day.

*****

**2**

“I gotta say, if hyung doesn’t like this then there’s no hope at all,” Jeno whistled three days later as he took in Haechan’s new look. He had dyed his hair purple which accentuated his beautifully tan skin. Dejun and Yang Yang had dressed him in black tight ripped jeans and a flowy shirt of the same colour. To finish this off, they applied light natural make up on him with shiny gloss which made his lips more plump and kissable.

“Ok, we’re gonna be late if we don’t get our asses out of here now.” Yang Yang checked the time on his watch and they all groaned, following the other out.

“Can’t we just skip school, Jaehyun hyung is coming today.” Haechan couldn’t help but whine as Jeno practically dragged him out – they were in Haechan’s house today.

“This is our last year, we can’t afford to do it this time.” Dejun reminded him, helping Jeno in dragging him. Hendery was waiting for them outside, leaning on his shiny car, he whistled as he took in Haechan’s new look. “Hyung should take some action or I’ll start believing he has no taste at all.” He complimented his friend as he gently pulled Dejun to his side and kissed him softly. “I don’t know if I should say eww or aww,” Jeno joked.

“I would go for aww, they’re so cute don’t you think?” Haechan cooed at his friends, loving their PDA.

“Don’t worry, very soon it’s gonna be you.” Yang Yang winked at the sun-kissed boy causing Jeno to groan. “You’re giving him too much hope Yang Yang.” The other boy just laughed and they finally made their way to school.

To say that people weren’t eating up Haechan’s new look would be an absolute lie. He was already beautiful to begin with but this look just brought it out more. He was happy to be honest, as he got more and more confident, gosh! He couldn’t wait to see Jaehyun.

“Hey, hyung just texted me, he’s now at home, together with the hyungs.” Jeno was looking down at his phone (thus failing to notice a certain angel glancing his way, but maybe Haechan wasn’t seeing correctly since the whole school knew the angel was already in a happy relationship.)

Haechan was suddenly nervous. He hoped Jaehyun would like it. “If he doesn’t like it then he’s crazy, ok?” Jeno reassured his jittery friend. “Ok. Let’s go.”

Jeno was preparing to drive when he suddenly clutched his heart, frowning. “Jeno, are you alright?” the younger couldn’t help but ask, he was worried. The other gave him a too bright smile.

“It’s nothing. My heart is just beating irregularly. It stopped now – hey, don’t look sad, I’m fine.” He tried reassuring a worried Haechan.

“Has this ever happened before?” Haechan could be firm if he wanted to, demanding an answer and leaving no room for any other option – and Jeno knew this.

“This is the first time I promise. If it happens I’ll make sure I tell you.”

Haechan nodded seriously. “I’m driving, get up.” Jeno knew not to question his friend ad obeyed silently. All thoughts of seducing his crush flew out of his mind. His best friend was like the sportiest person he knew, in other words, he was fit, both in and out, he ate healthy food, too healthy at times, so to see him in that state, even for a few seconds made him sweat in worry. He hoped everything will be ok. Maybe he was being too dramatic

*****

“They’re finally here!” Jungwoo was waiting for them when they got home, pulling them in tight hugs. “I missed you guys.” He cooed, kissing their cheeks.

“Hyung that’s too much, we missed you too.” Jeno replied, finally separating from the older boy.

“Wow, Haechan! Is that you? Are trying to impress a classmate perhaps?” the younger boys laughed, “No hyung, I just wanted to dress up. Where are the others?” Jaehyun, Jeno mouthed at his friend who elbowed him.

“They’re in the living room, come, we left some food for you.”

“Babies!” Taeyong rushed to hug them as soon as they stepped in the said room. They took turns in hugging the two boys and wowing over Haechan’s looks, asking who he dressed up for. Don’t get him wrong, he loved all the compliments but he wanted a particular one from a special someone, who was missing.

“Jaehyun was really tired, he took a nap a few minutes before you came.” WinWin explained when he saw Jeno and Haechan looking around the room.

“Our Hyuckie has really grown up, he looks so hot now,” Mark commented, taking a bite of his food.

“I don’t know Mark, he still looks like a baby to me, all soft and cute,” they turned to see Jaehyun walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Despite looking tired, the other was still so handsome it hurt – wait? Did he just say baby? And cute? Haechan huffed loudly.

“Oh come on, Jaehyun, just admit it, Haechan isn’t a baby anymore, you never had any trouble over that with Jeno,” Yuta said, playing with Taeyong’s hair.

Jaehyun only snorted, “Jeno is Jeno, Haechan is Haechan,” and went over to hug his brother then finally a still frustrated Haechan who begrudgingly hugged him back. Despite his now sour mood, he soaked up the warm and strong embrace he was in. he almost whined pathetically when the older finally pulled away, grinning widely, with his beautiful dimples on display.

They sat for a while, telling each other about their adventures till Johnny looked at his watch. “Guys, we promised Jessica and the others we would meet them.” Did he say Jessica? As in Jessica Kim? What if she was also plotting to get his man?

“Don’t worry, they’re just friends.” Taeil, who was sitting beside him whispered, a knowing look on his face. The younger opened his mouth as if to ask, ‘how?’ Taeil just shook his head and smiled.

“I missed partying.” Ten stood up, pulling a sleepy looking Doyoung with him. Kun was also looking dead on his feet as well.

“Do you think this is a good idea? We can always see them tomorrow.” He complained. “But isn’t it better to meet them for a few hours so that tomorrow we will be really free?” Jaehyun proposed. Haechan was trying to shut that deep voice out, he was still mad. All this effort for nothing! Any way, it wasn’t the older’s fault, he tried reasoning with himself.

Well, Mission 2 = Failed

*****

**3**

Ok, Haechan wasn’t the most creative person but this was all he got. If this idea failed then he would kiss his dreams good bye. “Guess, you’ll never exist my Kihyun.” He rubbed his tummy dramatically.

“Wait, you already have a name for your future child. You haven’t even had sex yet.” Jeno looked at him in disbelief. Of course, Jeno wasn’t a virgin anymore, he had sort of a ‘whore phase’ as Haechan liked to call it, when Lucas asked Jaemin out – he just needed anything that would help him flush Na Jaemin out of his system. (It wasn’t even a full-blown whore phase anyway, Haechan just liked to exaggerate)

“It’s called thinking ahead, Jeno-ya. If I were you I would’ve been naming my future baby with Jaemin.”

“Haechan – ”

“Well, look at me, having more faith in your love life than you. Ok, as I was saying before, if Kihyun ever asks about how his daddies got together, I gotta make sure I give him a mind-blowing tale, that’s why I’m trying to seduce your lovely, oblivious brother in cliché and crazy ways.”

Jeno groaned out loud then sighed. “God, what are you planning this time?”

Haechan smiled. His plan was simple. He was going to wear his baggy black T-shirt and pair it up with short comfortable shorts – an attire he usually wore to sleep when he was in his own home, not Jeno’s. He knew his thighs were to die for, a fact he recently embraced. Back then, he was so shy when it came to exposing his strong dancer’s thighs. The T-shirt always drowned out his already short shorts, leaving little room for imagination.

Don’t get him wrong, he was confident in his quest but he was also insecure just like any other person. Was Jaehyun oblivious or was it his own way of saying that he wasn’t interested? He promised himself that after this mission failed he would give up and maybe date Kim Seungmin, the cute dandy boy who had a hopeless crush on him.

Just like he planned, he slept over at Jeno’s house. “I know I’m not tall and slender like Jaemin but I look good right?” Jeno could hear the uncertainty in his friend’s voice and that’s when it really dawned on him that though Haechan was pulling crazy stunts, he was actually in love with his brother – and not just puppy love.

He stood up and hugged the smaller boy, “You look great. Just keep the noises to a minimum ok?” he joked earning a whine from Haechan. “Ok, wish me luck.”

“Haechan.”

“Yeah?”

“Jaehyun is an intense guy. Will you be able to handle him?”

“He’s the one who won’t be able to handle me. Trust me.”

Jaehyun was in the living room, deeply engrossed in a series Haechan didn’t know or care about. Here goes nothing.

“Hey hyung, do you want some hot chocolate, I’m on my way to make some.” Jaehyun turned and they made eye contact. Haechan’s breath hitched as he saw the older boy drag his eyes down his body.

“Are you cold? I swear I saw you shivering.” _Really, Jaehyun? Is that all you have to say?_ Haechan internally groaned. Jaehyun actually looked concerned instead of, well, turned on. He would understand if at least the older showed a hint of interest. Seriously, was the guy oblivious or this was his way of saying he wasn’t interested?

“How can I shiver when it’s hot?” he barely restrained himself from snapping. He tried so hard to remind himself that it wasn’t the other’s fault for not falling for him. He really tried. _Intense_ _my ass._

 _“_ Haechan, I don’t think you’re feeling well. I’ve been calling you for a long time now. Go to sleep ok.” Jaehyun said in pure concern. “Do you need me to get you water?” he was already standing up from the couch.

“No hyung, I think you’re right. Good night.” He didn’t even wait for a reply and stomped back upstairs. Was he being petty? Yes. Did he care? No.

Mission 3 = Failed

Bye Jaehyun.

*****

**+1**

Sleep wouldn’t come to Haechan after what happened a few hours ago, he kept twisting and turning to the point that he was glad he wasn’t sharing a room with Jeno. He glanced at the clock, 2:00 am then groaned. Maybe a glass of warm milk would soothe him perhaps? With a loud sigh, he made his way to the kitchen as quietly as he could. His uncles had a long day tomorrow.

The kitchen was as welcoming as ever and he got to work, not wanting to waste any time, humming to random songs.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he almost screamed before he realized the voice came from someone he was trying hard not to think of.

“Yeah. You? He asked, as nonchalantly as he could, turning to focus on his heating milk. Jaehyun only hummed in response. Haechan could feel eyes burning down his back and body and he held back a shiver. Maybe he was over-thinking.

“Do you want – oh!” Jaehyun was suddenly closer, how did he not hear that? He tried focusing on his pan but failed when he felt the other leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Turn around, Haechan.”

The voice was soft but commanding and he braced himself before he complied. He gasped as he took in the intense eyes that were raking over his face until they stopped on his lips.

“You think I don’t know?”

“W-what, hyung?”

“I’m not as oblivious as you think……baby.” Haechan gasped again. He didn’t know where to look, and how to act. Jaehyun solved that for him as he placed his large hand on his cheek and made him face him again.

“Relax.” The taller murmured before he slammed his lips on the younger boy’s. wait, was this really happening or he had finally managed to fall asleep and was dreaming. Jaehyun’s lips felt so soft against his and he couldn’t help but whimper helplessly before he let go and kissed back. He let the older take control and moaned loudly as he felt his tongue enter his mouth. They kissed deeply for a while, it was a game of cat and mouse, one would pull away then the other would chase back, the kiss getting hotter and hotter by the second, biting each other’s lips and sucking on them. Their hands were all over each other, as if they couldn’t get enough of the other.

“Jaehyun.” Haechan could only whisper helplessly, finally finding the strength to pull away. He now believed Jeno’s little warning. Jaehyun groaned at this and reached his hand behind Haechan to switch off the stove then he easily grabbed the younger’s thighs, heaving him up. Haechan squealed and the taller male kissed him again to shut out the noise.

“Careful, babe. Everyone might hear us.” He placed Haechan on the counter and they carried on kissing deeply, his hands now running over the other’s thighs. “Fuck, you don’t know how much I stopped myself from ruining you when you walked in wearing that.” Jaehyun grunted lowly as he licked down Haechan’s throat and bent his head, slightly lifting his leg, kissing and sucking on those strong beautiful thighs. Haechan could only gasp helplessly. He had to be quiet even though it was hard. Who could blame him though, he waited for a long time to get this. “If you knew why didn’t you just ask me out?” seriously, if the older wasn’t kissing him and making a mess out of him, he would’ve lashed out at him for making him look like a fool.

Jaehyun chuckled lowly, blowing on a mark he just made. “It was fun seeing you all flustered in front of me. Planning on ways to get me to notice you.” He continued, marking up his thighs earning a muffled groan from above him. “Maybe if you hadn’t focused on your plans and emotions too much, you would’ve noticed how I would to stare at you. Even before your crazy planning phase. I was going to ask you out by the end of this year.”

“Hyung.” Haechan could only gasp out, overwhelmed by his emotions. He pulled the older boy up and kissed him hard. Jaehyun moaned and let him take control, knowing the younger needed to take his frustrations out. The smaller circled his golden legs around his waist, pulling him closer and they got lost in one another. Jaehyun pulled away to kiss down the other’s neck, leaving little bites along.

“You don’t know how much I wanted to ruin your lip gloss that day, you’re so hot. I’m in love with your purple hair, I think it’s my favourite colour on you” He ran his fingers through the purple hair and pulled Haechan closer and grinded their hard members together, both of them releasing long groans. “Take me to your room, please.” An out of breath Haechan begged.

“I really want to fuck you all night long but this is not the right time, we will definitely wake everyone up.” Jaehyun looked regretful and Haechan whined, “Why do you have to be so sensible?”

The older male chuckled and carried Haechan upstairs, trying to ignore their raging hard ons. “When do you even find time to work out with how busy you always are?” the smaller couldn’t help himself from gripping the large tight biceps hungrily.

Jaehyun just laughed softly, stopping to connect their lips outside the younger’s room. They kissed slowly as if they were the only ones in the house. “Good night, baby.” Jaehyun gently put him down then pulled Haechan into a warm hug - the younger only hummed, sinking himself further into the embrace.

So were mission 1, 2 and 3 successes? He didn’t care, as long as he got to have this for the rest of his life.

****

Haechan felt like calling Dr Kwon to beg or rather demand him to release Jaehyun from his duties. Since that incident in the kitchen, the two haven’t directly met because the older boy was suddenly caught up with work and even when he was free, there were always people around them.

“Even if you meet, you won’t be able to have sex cause both your house and mine will not be empty.” Jeno said rather unhelpfully.

“Excuse me. I don’t only want to see him because of sex, though that would be great too. I just miss him.” He pouted, already thinking about their moment. Jeno shook his head then pulled out something from his bag, shoving the item onto his best friend’s chest. “From your lover boy.” He grumbled, already dreading the future days where he’s going to be their messenger.

Haechan cooed as he stared at the tiny plushie now in his hands. He couldn’t control his grin and blush when he noticed the message written on it, ‘ _thinking of you’_

“You guys are so cheesy.” Jeno shook his head again.

“Shut up.” Haechan replied, hugging the plushie tighter.

“Haechan! Jeno! Dinner time!” Sehun shouted from downstairs. They were in Haechan’s house today.

Later on after Jeno had left, he went to cuddle his parents “You seem happier lately.” Jongin observed.

Haechan blushed. “I’m finally understanding math.”

His parents laughed. “There has to be a boy. I won’t pry…. Yet.” Sehun joked and the younger groaned knowing that when his appa really wanted answers, he surely got them.

“Anyway, I’m have to go away on business and your appa has to go take care of your grandmother, she broke her leg – no, Hyuckie, it’s nothing serious don’t worry. We won’t be here for a few days. The thing is, we’re not comfortable with leaving you alone in this huge house. Don’t you wanna stay over at Jeno’s?”

Wait. So he’s gonna be alone? So that means when Jaehyun is free he can come here.

“No no. I’ll be fine. Plus we have security outside.” He rushed out to say. His parents looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation, then sighed.

“Fine but for us to be completely satisfied we’ll ask Jeno or Jaehyun or maybe both, to come stay with you.”

Great. He suppressed his smile. “That’s fine too.”

He couldn’t wait.

****

The next day, he hugged his parents, wishing them a safe flight. “Jaehyun said he will come.” His appa leaned in, whispering, “Don’t have sex please. You’re still a baby.” He kissed his son’s cheek before following Jongin outside. Haechan panicked. Nothing really got past his parents, especially his carrier father.

As soon as the door closed, he rushed to his room and changed into the baggy T-shirt and shorts, already anticipating Jaehyun’s reaction. He waited all afternoon for the other who was a no show.

He made dinner for himself, now in a sour mood. He video-called Jeno, complaining about his issue. The other just laughed and told him to be patient. They talked some more for about an hour until Jeno yawned, stating his need to sleep.

He tried browsing through channels but nothing seemed interesting. Maybe Jaehyun got held up at work, he reasoned, trying not to be mad. He was startled by a very loud knock on the door. Could it be…? He tried not to be too hopeful and walked to the door.

Jaehyun stood there, a wide smile on his face. Haechan couldn’t believe it.

“Sorry, there was a minor incident at the lab, but I’m all yours for the whole week.” He let himself inside and hugged the younger who immediately responded and inhaled the scent he missed so much.

“I missed you baby,” Jaehyun murmured, dropping a kiss to Haechan’s hair. He pulled away, drinking in his lover’s outfit – now Haechan could clearly see how affected he was. The older male hugged him again.

“I missed you too, so much.” Haechan replied, pulling away from their hug to circle his arms around the older’s neck. Jaehyun got the memo, immediately leaning down to kiss him. There was no softness in this, they poured out all their frustrations and lust (love too), with Jaehyun tapping the younger’s thighs who immediately understood. He jumped, circling his legs around his lover’s waist. The older walked them upstairs, opening Haechan’s bedroom door harshly and dropping him gently on his bed. They resumed kissing with Haechan grabbing his chance to suck on the other’s tongue until he grunted.

“Babe, are you sure about this? I know this will be your first time.” Jaehyun was looking at him in question and Haechan could tell everything was now his call, it was now his decision whether they should go on or not – he suddenly felt a surge of love for the taller male.

“Yes, baby, I’m ready.” He flipped the older boy who looked pleasantly surprised and even more turned on. He impatiently tore open Jaehyun’s shirt, not caring about how much it cost.

“Are you that horny, Haechan?” the taller teased. “Shut up.” He muttered in response, no bite to his words. He leaned down and took his time, licking and sucking the older’s neck, making sure to leave evidence. He went lower massaging his pecs and licking his abs, “Mmm, I think I can fit a pen here.” He teased earning a breathy chuckle.

He kissed his way lower, reaching Jaehyun’s zipper. “I’ve never done this before, so don’t laugh at me.”

Jaehyun smiled, “Never. You don’t have to do this.” Haechan shook his head.

“I want to.” He decided to be a bit naughty and opened the zipper with his teeth. It seemed to work as he heard a low moan from above. “You look so sexy, angel.” He preened and licked over his boxers, eliciting another moan. He was ready – he removed the shorts with the help of his lover and wasn’t surprised in the slightest to see that Jaehyun was big. Instead of being scared, he released a moan, already wanting it inside him.

He licked the tip, experimentally then sucked on it. His partner seemed to like it as he groaned loudly, precum oozing out. It tasted weird but he liked it – he even loved how the big member stretched his mouth. He couldn’t fit the whole thing in his mouth and pumped the rest with his hand. He felt a hand pulling his hair and he moaned even louder which caused vibrations to the other’s cock.

“Baby,” Jaehyun released another loud groan, “Come here.”

He obeyed kissed his way up until he was pulled into an open-mouthed kiss. “Are you really sure this was your first time?” the older didn’t wait for a reply as he flipped Haechan and kissed him again, licking so deep in his mouth. They helped each other strip, going back to kissing and grinding on each other.

“I felt so guilty then, lusting after a 15 year-old, when you danced in front of me. I couldn’t take action then.” Jaehyun licked his ear lobe earning a whimper. “I will dance for you one of these days.” He promised shakily, too focused on his pleasure.

“Better keep your promise.” Came the low voice in his ear. He sucked a huge hickey on his collar bone, making another one on his nape. He went lower, gently biting a nipple. Oh, how did he know he had a nipple kink.

“I bet you could come from just this. I’m gonna test my theory one day.” Jaehyun whispered then went back to sucking the nipple, alternating between the left and right one. Haechan was a mess at this point, all fingers clenching the other’s hair.

“Hyung,” he whined and moaned loudly, clearly taking advantage of his parents’ absence.

“Please, I’m ready.” He managed to say from his moaning.

“Mmm, ok. Where is the lube and condoms, I don’t think we’re ready for a baby yet.”

“U-under the pillow, hey don’t laugh.” He whined cutely. They locked eyes and smiled at each other,

“I love you,” the younger found himself whispering. Jaehyun kissed him again.

“I love you too.”

****

Haechan woke up feeling sore and very content. He had never felt this way before. He almost squealed as he remembered the events of last night, Jaehyun taking him apart, first with his long fingers and then his cock. It had been painful at first but the older took great care of him, making sure to put his younger lover’s needs first. Haechan had gotten adventurous and asked to ride the older. He reveled in the animalistic look which overtook his partner’s face at his suggestion. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He had groaned out. He was grateful for the other who had guided him, until they both came, hard. They had gone for 3 more rounds, both of them not getting enough of each other. Jaehyun had taught him more positions but at the end they always went back to missionary, both enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around each other, being able to really see one another’s expressions. He smiled giddily, remembering how Jaehyun had carried him to the shower and gently cleaning him up. After that, he ran a hot bath for them in the tub and they spent a long time snuggling each other in there.

“What are you thinking of?” he heard a deep raspy voice whisper above him. He kissed the older’s chest and made his way up for a morning kiss, not caring about their morning breaths.

“Last night.” He hummed contentedly.

“Mmm I’m glad you liked it.” They smiled at each other.

“I did, but I feel sore, I like it though.” Haechan was amazed at his own kinkiness. Jaehyun laughed softly at his expression.

“Kinky.” He gently laid the other on his back and kissed his way down, massaging the now puffy hole.

“Jaehyun, I’m still sore.” He complained without any heat. The older male chuckled, blowing on it.

“Relax.” He murmured, dipping his tongue in the hole and licking it. Haechan moaned wantonly. It felt like a cooling balm, a forbidden one. He could feel himself getting closer.

“Baby I’m close.” He was getting louder and louder each moment.

“Be my boyfriend.” The older male asked, still sucking on his sacred place.

“Fuck, of course.” Jaehyun was crazy, he managed to think, fondly.

He couldn’t control himself, both from what was being done to him and the words he just heard, until he released over his stomach.

“Feel better now?” Jaehyun kissed his neck gently.

“Very much. Your turn.” Without waiting for a response, he made his way down and immediately took the other in his mouth, enjoying the feeling. He tried deep-throating the member as he had seen in the porn videos he watched. It wasn’t as easy but he was determined to please his boyfriend. He got used to the feeling and continued his task alternating with kitten licks. The grunts, moans and long groans were a sure enough sign that he was doing a good job. He felt the member throbbing and knew Jaehyun was about to come.

“Baby, I’m about to – pull away.”

He shook his head in response, continuing to suck on his cock. He suddenly felt thick cum in his mouth, it was a foreign taste, one he hoped to get used to in time. He however swallowed and was pulled up for a long kiss.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to.” Haechan was about to answer but they were disturbed by the sound of a car, entering through the gates. They looked at each other in panic.

**Were the parents suddenly back?**

**Author's Note:**

> It was just Jeno, don’t worry. He broke his VR headset and he wanted to borrow Haechan's.  
> Sorry for the shitty smut.  
> 


End file.
